


Lilacs and Roses

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Family Feels, Flowers, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes, has finally mustered the courage to ask Dr. Daisy Johnson out. Too bad she's already in love with someone else.





	Lilacs and Roses

* * *

Robbie Reyes pulled up to Shield General Hospital, parking his Charger in an employee parking spot, a small smile playing on his lips. Normally, the thought of his GED and finishing nursing school would be the cause, but not today.

It was his day off and he was on a special mission, to ask Daisy Johnson out.

He flipped his keys as he strode through the lobby, and on impulse, stopped at the Hospital gift shop for a bouquet of flowers.

He usually worked nights on 9th-floor neurosurgery but the pediatric ward was short staffed and they'd needed him on the day shift. He avoided Peds - seeing sick kids was painful- but the floor manager Trip asked him as a favor.

Trip was a cool dude, always with an encouraging word and a bright smile, so Robbie agreed.

And that's how he met Daisy.

She was beautiful, whip-smart and funny but when Robbie saw her gentleness with the kids, always patient, and treating them as equals, he started falling for her.

So here he was, a month later with a fragrant bouquet of white and purple flowers on his day off, going to ask her out.

* * *

 

His confidence faded when he saw her in that pristine white coat.

Dr. Daisy Johnson.

He was an anesthetist sure, but a _nurse_ anesthetist.

Why did he think he could ask a doctor out?

He panicked, hastily looking for the nearest trash can but she'd spotted him and waved, walking over.

“What are those?” Daisy asked when she reached him, an eyebrow arching.

“These?” Robbie stammered, regretting his impulse. “Flowers?”

“I can see that, silly!” Daisy took a vigorous pump of hand sanitizer, rubbing her hands together. “What type?” She leaned forward conspiringly. “Who’s the lucky girl?” She glanced up with a smile that never ceased to make Robbie tongue-tied.

“Girl?” Robbie repeated.

“Or guy,” Daisy sniffed the flowers. “Are these lilacs? They're beautiful.”

“They're for a beautiful woman,” Robbie smiled, feeling more at ease. This was Daisy, his buddy. He could do this. “So I was thinking-”

“Hey babe,” a deep voice interrupted warmly.

Daisy turned around and broke into a wide smile. “Lincoln! What brings you here?”

A blond man approached, with movie star good looks and a white coat to signify he was a doctor too.

 _Lincoln Campbell, MD. Cardiology_ according to the embroidery on his lapel.

“Just coming to see my best girl,” Dr. Campbell kissed Daisy on the cheek as she leaned into him.

Robbie's fist clenched around the bouquet.

“I -I, uh, better be going,” he mumbled, cheeks burning.

“You should,” Dr. Campbell gestured good-naturedly to the flowers, his arm around Daisy’s waist. “You have a lucky girl to impress!”

Robbie nodded and walked off, his inside in knots. He dared to look back as he entered the elevator, Daisy's dark hair and skin a beautiful contrast to Dr. Campbell’s. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't see him staring till the elevator door closed.

* * *

  
“What's with the flowers, bro?” Gabe asked when Robbie got home. “You got a secret admirer?”

Robbie grunted as he hunted for something to use as a vase. He couldn't find anything so he ended up draining the last of their milk straight from the container so he could cut the empty jug.

“Robbieee,” Gabe whined. “You didn't buy any milk. And you just drank the last bit!”

Robbie felt the milk turn sour in his stomach. He should've been grocery shopping on his day off, not succumbing to foolish whims.

“ _Lo siento_ ,” Robbie apologized. “ _Voy al supermercado ahora_.”

He tossed the flowers in the trash and headed out the door.

He spent longer than normal at the store, making sure he got Gabe’s favorite snacks, then stopped at Teresita’s, their favorite restaurant to pick up lunch. Why not make a day of it with his brother?

* * *

 

He was surprised when he returned to the house, it looked brighter and there was a beautiful fragrance in the air. Robbie peered around; Gabe had cleaned up, opening up the windows, and placed the lilacs in a bright green vase in the foyer.

Gabe rolled up, and Robbie smiled. They were a family of two, but they were all each other had.

“Didn't want to see them thrown away,” Gabe explained sheepishly. “They're pretty.”

“Where'd that vase come from?” Robbie headed to the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries.

“Tío had it in a cupboard. It was a low one so I could reach.”

Robbie's eyes misted.

This was the first time, without asking, Gabe brought up their uncle Eli who’d passed away in the car accident that relegated Gabe to a wheelchair.

“Good thing you remembered Tío had it,” Robbie ducked his head in the fridge and hastily wiped his eyes.

And this was the first time in talking about Tío, that he didn't apologize.

Robbie was the one driving that night.

“Well I am the smart one." Gabe's voice was raspy.

Robbie closed the fridge, turning to his brother, and his heart broke seeing the pain there.

But it faded, and a smile played on Gabe's lips. “So inquiring minds want to know.” The smile grew sly. “Who decided to buy your ugly ass these pretty flowers?”

“ _Callate pendejo,_ ” Robbie retorted.

“Actually," Gabe’s eyes danced. "Who you _you_ buy flowers for?"

Robbie glared. “How about you help put these groceries up?”

“Was it that doctor you can't shut up about?” Gabe was tenacious, as he rolled forward. “And did she blow you off?”

“She didn't have to,” Robbie replied softly. “She's in love with someone else.”

Gabe wasn't expecting the honest reply and was momentarily stunned.

 _“No te preocupes,_ ” he murmured. “I bet that other guy is no competition.”

“Tall. Handsome. And a doctor.” Robbie sighed.

“Well, you're kinda tall?” Gabe squinted, tilting his head. “Okay looking if you shave? And you have a job?”

Robbie snorted. “Thanks for the pep talk, man. You want chicken or beef tacos?”

They never brought up Robbie's failed attempt again but ever since that day, Robbie would occasionally bring home flowers, loving how it brightened up the house, and added a vibrancy that was missing.

* * *

 

“Things must be going good,” Daisy goodnaturedly commented one day. “I always see you with flowers.”

Robbie was back to working nights, leaving in the morning as she was coming in. Today, she stopped to say hello as Robbie exited the hospital gift shop, a bouquet in hand.

Robbie nodded because while he still had feelings for Daisy, he had his brother who he loved with all his heart.

He had family.

“You know, things are going good,” he told her. He had a bouquet of old-fashioned red roses with white baby's breath this time. Who made the rule red roses were for lovers only?

“I'm sure she'll love them,” Daisy nudged him, her dark eyes full of an unknown emotion. “You're super thoughtful.”

“It's for my house actually,” Robbie confessed. “Me and my brother just discovered we like fresh flowers.” Robbie dipped his head. “Makes it more like a home.”

Daisy's eyes glimmered. “That's beautiful. He's lucky to have you.”

Robbie sighed, as his chest tightened. How could anyone not love her?

“Hey,” he cleared his throat. “Take a rose for your boyfriend. Surprise him.”

“What?” Daisy laughed. But she took one anyway, inhaling the fragrance.

Robbie drank in the sight of her, and their eyes met for a long moment over the velvety red roses before looking away.

“Gotta go,” Robbie’s face was flushed. “Have a good day.” And he walked away hurriedly, afraid he'd shown her too much.

“Hey, Robbie?” Daisy called out.

He turned back, clutching the cellophane wrapper the bouquet was wrapped in.

“Get daisies next time,” she grinned mischievously. “See if your brother likes those.”

And for the first time since his world went to pieces, Robbie Reyes laughed, the sound echoing through the hospital lobby.

Things weren't perfect, but he would be okay.

“Will do,” he promised, glancing at her one last time.

And he was so wrapped up in getting out the door to get home, that he didn’t see her watching him till he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina! One of my dearest friends is a CRNA (certified registered nurse anesthetist) and I wanted Robbie be that :) Feedback is much welcome. Fingers crossed we see Robbie later in Season 5!  
> *Lo siento.Voy al supermercado ahora= Sorry, I'll go to the supermarket now  
> *No te preocupes= Don't worry


End file.
